Tenzu
He is an individual that has been long forgotten by the world. Gone from the memories of the living and remembered by the death. All alone in that world, isolated, and living in solitude: a forgotten life. Yet, he is often scolded to be a rude midget, by those that have forgotten, by those that do not feel the thickening presence of a demi-god. After all, he is the Imperial Prince of Shinobi (忍びの親王, Shinobi no Shinnou) and is the rumoured Ancient Walker (古道歩行者, Kodō Hokōsha) – his name is Tenzu (天図, Heavenly Figure), Tenzu Ōtsutsuki (大筒木天図, Ōtsutsuki Tenzu). TBA Background Tenzu was born as one of the three children to Hamura, who is one of the two sons of Princess who ate the forbidden fruit of the , whose power later transcended to him and her grandchildren. Especially Tenzu, the eldest of the third generation Ōtsutsuki – long before his younger sister and brother and were born – seems to have inherited this power from his grandmother, as well appears to have a close connection to the Shinju. Birth of the Ancient It has been millenniums since the Ancient Walker had taken his first breath of this world. His cries joyed Hamura Ōtsutsuki; the father has been given a son as his firstborn. Hamura was one of the two sons of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and had immediately realized the gift that had been bestowed upon him. Thus, the latter named his son “Tenzu” – a heavenly figure – and wished that his son would bear his heritages with honour and pride. And, despite that he was aware of his Mother’s greed, Hamura showed his newborn to her and to his older brother: “My beloved Mother, I have been bestowed a Son, whom I’ve named Tenzu. Mother, look, I have given him a meaning to honour your strength and heritages. He has our eyes, so void and cold and detached from this world. Yet, he received a resemblance of your Third Eye. Brother, Mother, do you feel it too? Do you feel the power that is growing inside of him, a significant power as Mother’s? I fear that he has inherited that you did not wanted us to have, Mother…” But what had surprised Hamura was that his Mother smiled at her first grandchild. She had accepted him, ignoring her greed, despite the power the newborn had been born with. Cradling the newborn in her arms, Kaguya knew that this child could meet the expectations to protect her Earth, the nature, as he could nurture it in her stead. With faith in his Mother, Hamura allowed her to interact more with his son, with her grandchild, alone. Her long and slender fingers would softly caress the skin of the face-cheeks of Tenzu. She, Princess Kaguya, watched the child with awe and interest. The soft squeals he would make made the grandmother smile in joy. His toothless goofy smiles and laughter lightened the mood of the Princess. But, Kaguya feared Tenzu, she feared the power that he held over her. Thus, on one day when Hamura had left his child in the care of his Mother, her soft smile had twisted into something malicious, hungering to remove the power struggle that kept her at bay. Her nails began to dig into the still soft skin of Tenzu’s face as her other hand began to grab his neck. “Why?” The Princess’ tears began to form, as she released the hand that was choking the baby. “Why do you still smile?” His eyes detached from this world, still watching his grandmother with much interest as before, and the goofy smile never faded away. Her heart beat faster upon the sight of a crystal-clear skin, of which she had just wounded, and the markings of her hand around his neck were gone. “I remember. You are special.” Several months had passed after the incident occurred. Albeit knowing that the child was not safe in her presence, Kaguya kept it to herself to continue to see her beloved grandchild. In this period, Hamura had been amazed with his son, who could now crawl. One and a half year had passed; Tenzu could now speak some very short sentences, failing time to time to pronounce them well. The youthful grandmother had been pleased with being called “mama” by her grandchild. On the other hand, Hamura was displeased with it. It was nothing that he could change, for now, at least. And so, the years flew by and before they realized, the now 6-year-old boy had surprised the humans and them with a swift temperature change from a hot summer to a tempest of snow – after Hamura and Tenzu had gotten into a huge disagreement during training. His father, taken by surprise, realized that he had inherited his father's ability to control nature at will. This ability was theorized to be awakened due to his mysterious and growing power, allowing Tenzu to control the elements, which were heavily influenced by his emotions. Thus, his promising gift had consumed the precious time of his father and uncle, who’ve tried to teach the boy all-kind-of knowledge that they possessed in their arsenal. Divine's Will Through the teachings of his uncle and father, Tenzu immersed himself to be in control of his emotions and the seething power within him. Withal the latter seemed to be a difficult ordeal to master, whom easily defeated the young Ōtsutsuki's "self-proclaimed" master control. His father elucidated that his power lies with nature but that it's connected deeper in the roots of the world. Therefore, Tenzu had to be trained extensively to ward off the negative emotions upon being introduced to the world beyond the barrier. Though without success, the elder Ōtsutsuki deemed his efforts and control enough to face the world: to be introduced to the humans. The air shifted when the young Ōtsutsuki stepped out of the barrier — it felt heavy and agonizing. Immediately, those featureless eyes closed when the sunshine shone on them. His tanned hand covered his eyes as an extra-layer. His breath sharp that took in the fresh and shallow air through his nostrils. But the sensation never fled the back of his mind: he was being watched. A familiar hand placed itself on his shoulder, his father, whom spoke the iffy words to whomever was in front of them. Alas, he peeked through the sleets of his fingers to be met by many unfamiliar faces watching him in fascination, with his eyes and third mark hidden from them. He encouraged himself to allow his hand to fall back to his side, as he stepped back to seek the comfort of his father's warmth. But a certain emotion glazed over his "featureless eyes" — the pain of those that stood in front of him — causing him to want to run away from these things. Though he had never expected to hear the quiet murmurs or voices and essentially the title "Shinnō" (親王, Imperial Prince) from these creatures, the humans. After meeting the humans, Tenzu later found himself with the Rabbit Goddess — his grandmother — alone in the main room. It was pretty rare, nowadays, that the pair were seen together without being supervised by the young Ōtsutsuki's father. The Rabbit Goddess beckoned her grandson to come closer to her with a small and gentle smile. It forsaken all the threats that the elder woman withheld for him. He did not know what she had done to him in the past. So young and naïve, her grandson is, if only he had known. Her hand caressed his face and inched to hover over the mark that caused Tenzu to flinch from the contact. She envied him: his power, his inheritance — everything that was hers, hers alone. Her hand clutched around his neck, cutting off his air supplies and an attempt to choke him to death. More coming soon... The End of Life Solitude: Creation of the Entities The Reaper's Walk Time meant little to this child – the immortalized figure – who had been walking for millenniums on Earth. The very Earth his grandmother treasured dearly, the place that he vowed to protect from the destructive nature of men. Albeit having said so, Tenzu withholds no desire to interfere with the human affairs, and mainly watches the events stroll out in front of him. He is after all the Ancient Walker, the Guardian of Earth, and very much so Death itself. Accompanied by Hozen, an entity created by him, Tenzu continues to watch over the Earth. His boredom leaving and returning time to time, waiting with anticipation to connect with the heart of mankind, to consume all of life. That is presumed by Hozen himself, who has been connected to his father, his creator, since his birth. Appearance The people of his era described the “Ōtsutsuki” as exotic but malevolent demons, with their appendages stuck out on their head and the demonic aura the Ōtsutsuki emanated. Thus men believed that the newborn would have inherited the appendages from his father; it is why he had been depicted to become such one. He showed no indications of growing horns. Mankind had been in awe with his appearance, whether it was out of fear or admiration, Tenzu appeared to be something else. But it was evident that he was the son of Hamura and the child of the Ōtsutsuki. He had his father’s tanned skin, height and build, and white hair, which in the case of Tenzu were rather spiky and an angular face. His features appeared to be quite above average, such as his nose and lips, yet had an ominous and alluring feeling to them. For his power to regenerate almost instantly, Tenzu’s scar-like marking above his nose is often mistaken. With his average-sized eyes he possesses the Byakugan and evidently his third eye on the centre of his forehead that’s eyelids parted vertically. His clothing appears to be oriental, wearing a white kosode with black diamonds below the v-neck at his chest and black stripes at the shoulders. Their tales told that the child of the Ōtsutsuki possessed such featureless white eyes, so empty and detached from this world, that they pierced through one’s soul. It was believed that they could capture a soul and send it to the abyss: a punishment for those that were mischievous and to those that defied the law of the Ōtsutsuki. They named it the “'Eye of the Abyss'” (深淵の目, Shinen no Me) attributing its captive stare and presumed ability. And with the “Third Eye” that was bloodshot red, emanating such dangerous sensation, the child could see the “Truth”. They named it the “'Eye of the Law'” (定めの目, Sadame no Me) for none can escape the judgement of the eye. The people called him a fallen angel, a misplaced child of the Ōtsutsuki. Ironically, what had been become a fairy tale was partially the truth: Tenzu is a Death God after all. Personality Synopsis Abilities Chakra Control and Prowess Inheritance of the Death God Inheritance of the Shinju * Nature Manipulation: * One with Nature: (Connected to the world of living) * Sensory Perception: Ninshū * Creation of All Things: Ninjutsu Genjutsu Kekkei Genkai Dōjutsu Byakugan Sharingan Shikotsumyaku Fūinjutsu Taijutsu Intelligence * Ancient Knowledge: Equipment * Tantō: Legacy Trivia * is a derived name of the Japanese expression: . * Tenzu is included in every fan fiction written by his author; being the narrator of each story. * While is a term in the Naruto series to be able to muster and control , the classification in his infobox is referring to an individual of great enlightenment and wisdom, in a similar sense to how the has been classified during his time. * A lot of credits to Ashy with helping me out for Tenzu's techniques and translations. Behind the Scenes * Even to the present day, Tenzu has been known to possess four appearances in total: ** His original, the Ōtsutsuki form, that had been sealed away along with the Shinigami form. Despite the fact that it had been millenniums since he had been repressed and the monster within him had been ‘sealed away’, Tenzu has yet to reveal this form to any of his acquaintances. ** After his power had been repressed to stop him from consuming the life of all, his father had forced the vessel to become a child. It was meant to represent that of an innocent child, who would be the gift to the world, and protect the life from any harm done by others – the Guardian of the World. ** Tenzu later acquired the older version of the child him. It allows him to access deeper into his power, hence he remains to be in his child form. * As of now, Tenzu has yet to reveal his to his allies and the world. Despite not having done yet, Tenzu has hinted that he could have one of these in his arsenal. Though that being said, his third eye – thus his Sharingan – only appears in his original appearance, which is only able in his original and Shinigami form. It is unknown if Tenzu can use the Byakugan in his current appearance. Creation and Concept Quotes Image Gallery Tenzu Adult II.jpg|Tenzu morphing an unknown force. Tenzu_III.jpg|Temporary stuff. TenzuProfile 2.png|blablabla. Tenzu Shinigami.png|Shinigami stuff. Dark Tenzu.png|blablabla. Category:Torment's Hell Category:Moniker Category:Male Category:Ootsutsuki